highschooldxd_axafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuki Amagiri
Kyuki Amagiri '''is an exorcist who is a member of the Vatican and the Fallen Angel organization Grigori. He is the main protagonist of Atelier Sakura Visual Novel Ai Suru Tsuma no Ana wa Tanin no Ana Datta under his birth name Hiroaki Shinomiya. He also joined the Sephiroth Nightfall as a leader under the code name Delta Leo. Appearance In the Visual Novel Ai Suru Tsuma no Ana wa Tanin no Ana Datta, Kyuki is a handsome young man in his early twenties with originally chin length black hair and blue eyes. Due to the immense training he had underwent after joining the Grigori, Kyuki gained a muscular, toned figure. Kyuki has also grow out his hair reaching shoulder length as a means to better conceal himself when travelling in public. Kyuki previously wore the Nephilim Institute Uniform but changed to a priest clothing after joining the Church as an Exorcist. Kyuki carried a bottle of water with him to hydrate himself at all times. Kyuki also wore sunglasses and a muffler to conceal his identity when travelling in public due to being a fugitive. Personality Due to being embittered by his tragic mournful past and hardened by the hardships of his training at the Grigori, Kyuki has become extremely cold, distanced, apathetic and withdrawn, rarely open up to others aside from his closest comrades in the Sephiroth Nightfall and his lovers Kurumi, Sayuki, Komachi, Joanna, Alexandra, Serensine, Violeta, Reine, Maria, Mitternacht and Yuuna. Originally an earnest, gentle and caring man, Kyuki was a very doting husband to his wife Yuzuka, being deeply supportive of her aspirations such as joining a journalism company due to her interest in journalism and putting up with her childish tantrums and antics as well as generous to his family such as his older brother Ryuuichi, offering him to stay over at his apartment for a month. Kyuki is also very kind hearted as he is initially willing to forgive Yuzuka and Ryuuichi when they commited adultery with each other during the latter one month stay over at his apartment and temporary turn a blind eye to it on the account that Kyuki himself had once been unfaithful to Yuzuka by being too close and affectionate with a new female colleague before their marriage to each other despite the immense emotional pain he felt from their betrayal. However upon founding out via Ryuuichi's message of a sex video that his older brother and wife had betrayed him a second time including the fact that Yuzuka had actually joined Ryuuichi's journalism dispatch labour company for a chance to have extramarital sex with her older brother-in-law again which Yuzuka having been promoted to Ryuuichi's personal secretary for her outstanding talents in journalism had also officially became lovers with her brother-in-law, continuing her adultery with Ryuuichi in the latter's new condominoum, no longer having any remorse in cheating on her husband. Kyuki suffered an emotional and mental breakdown, abandoning most of his kindness and generosity, becoming extremely cynical, ruthless and nilhilistic, forsaking any love and respect he held for Yuzuka and Ryuuichi and as a last desparate attempt for revenge and payback towards his wife and older brother, he uploaded the sex video of their adultery on a video website to expose their adultery to the public in order to cause a sex scandal, no longer caring about the consequences as long as Yuzuka and Ryuuichi suffer. During a violent fight with Ryuuichi, Kyuuki driven mad by anger, hatred and indignation, commited fratricide in a blind fit of rage, brutally hacked his older brother to death with his newly awakened Sacred Gear. Despite his initial intention to commit suicide after not only being betrayed by his loved ones but also becoming a fugitive and murderer without any hope left for the future, Jellal managed to convinced Kyuki to join Grigori on the promise of a future possibility for happiness. Though not entirely convinced, Kyuki decided to try heeding Jellal's words, dedicating himself wholeheartedly and diligently to his training and studies in the Nephilim Institute. Kyuki also took to heart about Jellal's advises on healthcare and his physical conditioning including incorporating healthy juices into his diet, diligently practising Senjutsu daily to supplement his physical training even went as far as to completely forbid himself from drinking alcohol ever again. As Jellal noted, Kyuki always had strong determination and resolve, having the mental willpower to see and acknowlege reality for what it is regardless of how cruel and painful it was, Kyuki acknowledge the fact that Ryuuichi and Yuzuka had betrayed him by commiting adultery with each other and upon finding out they have betrayed him a second time, wasted no time nor hesitation to forsake his love for the two of them by exposing their adultery to the public regardless of the consequences. Kyuki's determination and resolve is what drives him to put in greater effort and diligence into making full use of the chance Grigori have given him for a new life, which Kurumi noted Kyuki is abnormally more diligent and earnest in his training and studies compared to other students of the Nephilim Institute. When training in advanced Senjutsu under Komachi, Kyuki requested Komachi to impose strict restriction on himself by forbidding him from eating any food unless he has made significant progress in his Senjutsu training. During the first six months of his time in the Nephilim Institute, Kyuki is mostly anti-social, choosing to devote all his time and attention entirely to his training and studies, not wishing to have any unnecessary social interaction with other fellow agents of Grigori aside from missions, seeking some mild solace in his newfound friendship with Jellal who would spend time and effort to visit him and cooking meals for him, including giving Kyuki advices such as encouraging Kyuki not to regret his decisions on taking revenge against his older brother Ryuuichi and wife Yuzuka by expressing his admiration towards Kyuki's strong will and resolve that allow him to do so, stating that people who no longer reciporate his love and even exploit his love for their own selfish desires are not worth loving, and the possible consequences in stubbornly clinging onto that misguided unreciporated love, by using his past experience of witnessing the tragedy of Grayfia's misguided family love towards her corrupt family to prove his point. As a result of his wife Yuzuka's betrayal, Kyuki have developed intense gynophobia, being afraid of having close interactions and romantic relationships with women due to having lost all confidence and self-esteem in himself as a man due to his insecurity about his penis size as his wife Yuzuka ended up falling in love with his older brother Ryuuichi due to Ryuuichi having a significantly larger and longer penis than himself which could give Yuzuka immense sexual pleasure, which Yuzuka immensely enjoyed it to the point of specially joined Ryuuichi's journalism company for a chance to have extramaritial sex with her older brother-in-law again. Having heard via Ryuuichi's sex video message how Yuzuka openly declared her complete dissatisfication towards Kyuki's inferior penis size compared to Ryuuichi and how she had been unbearably lonely from not being able to have sex with Ryuuichi as well as heard Yuzuka slavishly agreed with Ryuuichi how her vagina is reserved exclusively for Ryuuichi's penis, and declaring that she will only have sex with Ryuuichi and no one else not even her husband, statements which permanently damaged Kyuki's self confidence as a man. Yuzuka's betrayal twice had left Kyuki completely heartbroken, to the point Kyuki had actually wished he had never found love in the first place. Due to this gynophobia, Kyuki silently rejected all of Kurumi's initial attempts to get close or intimitate with him, which Kurumi was sharp enough to perceive that Kyuki is actually fearful of women, after Kurumi learned from Jellal about Kyuki's tragic past and approached Kyuki about it, Kyuki had a heart-to-heart conversation with Kurumi which he confided to Kurumi about his sadness, despair and emotional pain about his brother and wife's betrayal, admiting that while he still secretly desire love and happiness, his fear of the repetition of his past tragedy was far greater and would rather live the rest of his life in solitude than risked experiencing being betrayed by the very people he love ever again. In response, Kurumi tightly hugged Kyuki to her chest and gave a heartfelt love confession which she love him for who he was and swore to share any future joy and sorrow with him, guiding him if he went astray and forgiving his mistakes, she will give him the courage he needed to open up his heart and accept love again, bewildered, when Kyuki tearfully asked if he still have a chance to find happiness again, Kurumi confirmed, which for the first time in months, Kyuki broke down crying his heart out in Kurumi's embrace, showing an emotionally vulnerable side which he had never expressed ever since joining Grigori. Due to both Jellal and Kurumi's influence, Kyuki slowly regain his lost kindness, slightly changing his anti social nature by showing more care and concern for his fellow Grigori agents such as Sayuki as well as having done selfless acts of kindness such as compassionately healed an injured baby of a Cerynian Hind he found while training in Greece with Komachi, help Joanna in volunteering for church orphans such as cooking tasty food or making clay toy figurines for them as presents, saving Asahi from his abusive father and helping him reunite with his mother and younger sister, regularly visit them to provide social support such as buying story books or cooking food for Asahi and Shio, selflessly protecting Violeta and Emily from Seras despite not knowing who they were though he demonstrated an aloof and nonchalant demanor when doing so. When Violeta could not bring herself to shoot a weakened Zewulfa to death, Kyuki solemly assured Violeta she does not need to force herself if she really don't want to kill, as he personally pulled Dark Ace's trigger against Zewulfa on Violeta's behalf. Ironically, Kyuki earned the undying love of several other women because of his regained kindness, despite having no intention of seeking their romantic affection in the first place much to his chargin. Kyuki always had a soft spot for children, having smiled in mild comfort and relief when he saw a group of children happily returning home after school when Kyuki was on his way home after a depressing day of work when he overheard his company superiors insult and demean him in the toilet. Even after his mental breakdown, Kyuki still retained this soft spot for children, havng help Akiko searched for her mother Kurumi in the Nephilim Institute when they first met, and through his later interactions with Akiko, Kurumi could sense a deep kindness hidden within Kyuki which he had supposedly abandoned. Upon learning of Asahi's plight and touched by his kindness and determination that led him to stay with his abusive father and tolerate his horrendous abuse in order to protect his mother and sister, Kyuki took matters into his own hands, by mercilessly killed Asahi's father and offering to help Asahi reunite with his mother Yuuna and sister Shio, eventually adopted both Asahi and Shio as his foster children while taking in their mother Yuuna as one of his lovers. Likewise, Kyuki took upon himself to protect Emily from Zewulfa due to his brief yet close friendship with her late father Patricius and later adopted Emily, becoming her second guardian alongside Violeta. A rarely seen aspect of his regained kindness is that Kyuki strongly detests wickedness and cruelty, partially stemming from his brother Ryuuichi exploiting his past kindness and generosity to have as much extramaritial sex with Yuzuka as possible during Ryuuichi's one month stay over at his apartment as well as continuing his adultery with Yuzuka without any remorse in Ryuuichi's new apartment, even sending Kyuki a recorded sex video message flaunting him having extremely passionate sex with his beloved wife, while condescendingly mocked Kyuki for his inferior penis size to himself that led Yuzuka slavishly pledged her adulterous love for Ryuuichi due to his superior penis size. A contributing factor that led Kyuki to exposed their adultery to the public in order to cause a sex scandal for revenge. Kyuki ruthlessly brutalize Asahi's father for the latter's sadistic cruelty and abuse towards his wife and children, including putting his own son Asahi through various torturous abuse such as tearing off Asahi's fingernails for his twisted pleasure. When Patricius was executed by Zewulfa, seeing Patricius's fellow townsmen laughing along with his daughter Emily, Kyuki was furious and only calmed down after Violeta tearfully explained they laugh due to the SMILE Beastification fruits having robbed them of their emotions. When Kyuki learned how Zewulfa fed them faulty SMILE fruits to rob them of their ability to express sorrow over the suffering and misery she caused them. Kyuki is silently outraged by Zewulfa's atrocity. Though Kyuki, was initially shocked and horrified when he commited his first murder by killing Ryuuichi, after his training in Grigori, Kyuki develop an iron forged will and cold hearted willingness to kill any enemies in cold blood. This is partly due to the emotional and mental breakdown Kyuki had suffered which have led him to nihilism as well as a desperate desire to survive dangers in his missions as a Grigori Agent. Even after gradually regaining his compassion, Kyuki remains completely ruthless and uncaring towards enemies, using deadly violence on enemies such as shooting Monet in the eye to save Alicia before bisecting her in half, dismembering Zewulfa to weaken her enough for Violeta to have a chance to finish her off personally. When he reunited with his estranged wife Yuzuka after three years, Kyuki warned her not to test his patience as he won't hesitate to kill her as well if she dares to cross him like his older brother Ryuuichi even threateningly hold her at axe point to prove his point. Compared to his former self who is passive and subservient with a gentle and mild-mannered demeanour, Kyuki is currently aggressive and serious with a fiercely cold and stern demeanour, developing an extremely intimidating side that can easily frighten people with a cold and angry glare. Even his former collague and wife Yuzuka were completely shocked by Kyuki's tremendous change in his former personality. Kyuki won't hesitate to commit murder if the situation calls for it such as killing Asahi's father to permanently end his abuse on his children and wife as well as trying to attacked Zewulfa with an intent to kill, hell bent on slaying the tyrannical Vampire Queen for revenge towards Patricius's death if Tod had not intereferred. He also beheaded Tunet as well as killing the other members of the Zewulfa's Special Vampire Black Ops squad to protect Violeta Carmilia. Despite his ruthlessness, Kyuki does not take any barbaric interest in fighting and killing, during his first hostile encounter with Alicia Amy, after easily defeated her, Kyuki opted to spare her due to not deeming her an enemy, when Alicia angrily accused him of showing her mercy because she is a woman, declaring that as a Devil Knight of the Leviathan Satan Army she would rather face death in battle than be shamefully defeated which Kyuki disdainfully berate her for devaluing her own life, telling her that life and safety is more important than upholding lofty principles, dying simply for pride and honor is ridiculous. Under Jellal's orders, Kyuki fought Sairaorg and his peerage simply to buy time, and upon fufilling his task, opted to quietly retreat rather than continue fighting. Due to both Jellal's influence as well as his originally hardworking nature, Kyuki has become a training maniac, aside from the time spent going on missions as a Grigori agent cum Church exorcist and bonding with his lovers, Kyuki would devote all his free time doing physical training, Senjutsu breathing meditation, studying and practising his magic. Kyuki would also used new opportunities to become stronger such as requesting Elisavetta to use her Sephiroth Grail to perform body enhancements on himself. Power and Abilities '''Immense Strength: Ever since joining Grigori, Kyuki underwent an extremely intense training regimen, including ongoing grueling body building exercises and Senjutsu breathing exercises, training and developed his body and constitution to uttermost perfection. Kyuki's immense strength when enhanced by both Regulus Drive and Touki and applied into his axemanship allow him to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of his Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea, defeating the strongest of supernatural beings with brute force. In addition to ongoing rigorous physical training, Kyuki also underwent several body enhancements from the Sephiroth Grail, further transcending the limitations of his human body, making him significantly more powerful than ever before to the point Kyuki could clash equally with a Balance Breaker enhanced Sairaorg Bael while using Regulus Drive and also Sairaorg's Breakdown the Beast when using his own Balance Breaker. Immense Speed: As a result of his immense training in the Nephilim Institute, Kyuki is extremely fast with astounding reflexes. Being able to instantly block a sudden high speed magic enhanced arrow fired at Tiffany by a member of the Moonlight Beasts with the Regulus Nemea axe shortly after detecting it. Combined with his Regulus Drive and Touki, Kyuki can move at tremendous God like speed that allow him to overwhelm the members of Sairaorg Bael's peerage singlehandedly and match a Regulus Rey Leather Rex enhanced Sairaorg. Similarly, Kyuki was able to instantly close a vast distance and swiftly behead Tunet when rescuing Violeta from being capture. While carrying Violeta, Kyuki could run all the way to a distant forest with enough speed to outrun Zewulfa's special Vampire Black Ops chasing them for a certain period of time long enough to find a cottage to hide Violeta before ambushing the Vampire Black Ops. Immense Stamina: Kyuki's ongoing rigorous physical training, strict specialized diet and daily Senjutsu breathing meditation allow him to developed an extremely robust constitution, which contributes to his immense stamina, which is further increased via several body enhancements by the Sephiroth Grail. Immense Durability: Having constantly and rigorously trained his body to the uttermost limit, further augmented with daily Senjutsu breathing meditation that vastly cultivate and strengthen his life force and by extension his body, Kyuki is extremely tough and resilient. Combined with Regulus Drive, Touki, defense enhancement magic as well as the enhanced protection of Lute's special alchemical body armour, Kyuki can shrugged off powerful attacks completely unscathed. Kyuki's body also underwent several enhancement by the Sephiroth Grail, superhumanly enhanced his already extraordinary durability to immense levels. To the point, when using just Regulus Drive and Touki, Kyuki can withstand ferocious onslaughts from Vâlvătaie, the strongest of the Twilight Beasts by timely parry off with the Regulus Nemea axe while defensively disperse the immense force of Vâlvătaie's attacks throughout his body, enduring the backlash with only mild discomfort and injuries. Master Axeman: '''With continous training in mastering his Sacred Gear, Kyuki became immensely skilled in wielding his battle axe Longinus the Regulus Nemea. Kyuki has gained masterful ambidexterity, able to effectively shift and spin the Regulus Nemea between both hands to perform powerful and versatile attacks. He could fight on pair with Tod a tremendously skilled Dhamphir master swordsman to a stand still. In his Balance Breaker, Kyuki can cleanly slice apart a gigantic mountain sized Golem, even singlehandedly fight and defeat Vâlvătaie, descendant of the legendary Evil Dragon Grendel the strongest of the Twilight Beasts and clash equally with Sairaorg Bael an immensely powerful martial arts master in his Breakdown the Beast. '''Master Magician: Ever since joining Grigori, Kyuki learnt how to use magic under Kurumi's tulage, Kyuki diligently study various different types of magic and practised his magic skills relentlessly, becoming an extraordinary master magician. * Alchemy: Kyuki had learnt basic alchemy skills and knowledge from Lute, using it to shaped minerals and ores for various purposes. Kyuki is skilled enough to combined alchemy with mineral magic to precisely transmute minerals into bullets and also quickly mass produced them for his Dark Ace Pistol. While he cannot alchemically modify or upgrade weapons like Lute due to his alchemical knowledge being limited, Kyuki can use alchemy to perform general repair and maintenance on Dark Ace. * Communication Magic: Kyuki can use communication magic. * Mineral Magic: Kyuki learnt to use mineral magic from Lute, able to magically generate ores which Kyuki can transmute into bullets with alchemy, allowing Kyuki to create his own supply of bullets. * Elemental Magic: Kyuki can use Elemental Magic such as fire, water, ice. Kyuki developed a specialty for using wind magic, using it to fire powerful wind magic blasts or to greatly augment the force of his punches and kicks by generating powerful whirlwinds around his arms and legs to strike enemies with tremendous force. Kyuki has shown being able to combine high level wind magic with a Regulus Drive enhanced Iron Beast Earth Severing Wind technique executed in a high speed centrifrugal spin to create a massively powerful tornado, able to blow away large numbers of Vampire soldiers as well as completely destroyed the surrounding structures and buildings * Defense Magic: Kyuki can use defense magic to protect himself and others from powerful attacks as well as magically increasing his own defense to a great extend. With continous practise and training, Kyuki can use high level defense magic that can defend against destructive attacks with greater ease such as casting protection magic on Violeta while carrying her during his fight with Vâlvătaie as well as vastly enhancing his own natural defenses even further, combined with Touki and Regulus Drive, provide a multi-layered protection that can withstand Regulus Rey Leather Rex enhanced punches from Sairaorg Bael. * Spatial Magic: Kyuki can use basic spatial magic to store away Items and equipments such as the Golden Fleece and Dark Ace Pistol in another dimension and summon it back when he needed. * Gravity Magic: Kyuki requested Kurumi to teach him how to use gravity magic as precaution since his clash against the Super Devil Fenix Flauros where he is initially severly incapitated by Fenix's extremely powerful gravity manipulation demonic powers. Despite some inital difficulties in using it, with continous diligent practise, eventually Kyuki became extremely masterful in gravity magic, almost to the same prodigious extend as Jellal, Kyuki can perform incredible feat of gravity manipulation, firing concentrated blast of gravity with enough destructive power to pulverize large areas, even counter and neutralized the effects of Liban Crocell's Gravity Jail Sacred Gear. Kyuki can also used Gravity Magic to immensely strengthened the force of his physical attacks with overwhelming gravitational force, such as Regulus Nemea's axe swings which can create gigantic gravity enhanced shockwaves and even break past the defensive power of Vâlvătaie's scales and also Regulus Rey Leather Rex. With his gravity magic enhanced punches and kicks, he can send a target flying through several buildings, and defeat both Gandoma Balam and Ladora Bune. * Teleportation: Kyuki learnt to use teleportation magic which he frequently used for long distance transportation, he also used it to teleport Asahi's father corpse straight into the deep ocean. * Summoning Magic: '''Kyuki can use summoning magic, having made pacts with legendary monsters whom he can summon when needed. * '''Strength Magic: Kyuki can use strengthening magic to enhanced his body. * Healing Magic: Kyuki can use healing magic, using it as a magical means of providing first aid to himself or allies who were injured, sufficient enough to relief pain and stop bleeding from serious injuries. He use healing magic to heal an injured baby of Cerynian Hind and also Alicia after she was violently frostbitten in the shoulder by Monet * Flight: '''Kyuki can use magic to fly with high speed and maneuverability, granting him a greater mobility advantage in battle. '''Senjutsu Master: In order to effectively supplement his hard physical training in Grigori, Kyuki dedicatedly practised Senjutsu daily at Jellal's advice, learning the basics from Jellal through breathing meditation exercises and was later taught by Komachi in the more advanced skills of Senjutsu. Under Jellal and Komachi's guidance along with his own diligent efforts, Kyuki became an exceptionally skilled master of Senjutsu, able to masterfully control the flow of life energy to strengthen his body. * Breathing Empowerment: Like Jellal, Kyuki used breathing meditation as the main basis for his Senjutsu training, diligently practise meditative breathing exercises to effectively absorb almost endless air/oxygen based Ki from nature to strengthen his life force and his body as part of his Senjutsu training on a daily basis. Kyuki made it a concious effort to constantly practise breathing exercises to absorb oxygen based Ki even while walking or training. Eventually, Kyuki had mastered breathing techniques to the point he could coordinate precise breathing with his movements during his physical training regimen and battle to constantly absorb air/oxygen based Ki to momentarily vitalize his body, resulting in greater boost in strength and speed. As taught by Jellal, Kyuki also use controlled breathing to maximize his concentration when he practise Senjutsu meditation, using the enhanced concentration to control the flow of his Ki more effectively. * Touki: '''By combining rigorous physical training with intense Senjutsu training, Kyuki gain greater control over the base of his life, allowing him to develop and utilised an extremely powerful Touki to superhumanly augment his strength, defense and speed, his Touki can be further vastly enhanced by activating Regulus Drive, using the Nemean Lion's spiritual life force to supplement his own, covering Kyuki in an immensely dense mixture of white and gold aura of Ki. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Before joining Grigori, Kyuki had never learnt how to fight, and was easily bested by his older brother Ryuuichi during a violent quarrel. After joining Grigori, Kyuki trained extremely hard to incorporate kicks into his axemanship fighting style, becoming a formidable self taught master martial artist. Combined with his immense physical prowess, Senjutsu and Magic, Kyuki can overpowered powerful supernatural beings as shown when Kyuki could singlehandedly fought and overpower Sairaorg's peerage, while enhanced by Regulus Drive and Touki. While protecting Violeta, he could defend himself and hold his own against Vâlvătaie while remaining on the defensive long enough for Joanna to help escort Violeta to safety. Even without his Sacred Gear, Kyuki is extremely dangerous barehanded, brutally overpower enemies with aggresive punches and kicks. Kyuki easily defended himself from Asahi's father, ruthlessly beating up the latter with little effort. Master Tactician: While having only average intelligence, Kyuki has always been very perceptive with a sharp intuition for sensing ominous happenings, a trait which Jellal a tactical genius has noted. Though not a genius, Kyuki's own ingenuity allow him to outsmart enemies that are by right far more intelligent than himself as Kyuki instantly came up with the idea of using the message of a sex video of his older brother Ryuuichi's adultery with his wife Yuzuka as a weapon for revenge by uploading it up the internet on a video site, exposing their adulterous affair to the public causing a large scandal. After joining Grigori, Kyuki has honed his focus, insight and perception even further through Senjutsu breathing meditation, developing an uncannily sharp mind that made him extremely alert and cautious to great dangers. Kyuki adopted Jellal's pragmatic approach for combat, using any possible tactics and advantages such as sneak attacks and ambush to defeat enemies, disregarding any code of honor. Kyuki learnt to be more observant and calculative, in order to survive and succeed in dangerous missions as a Grigori agent and Exorcist, using shrewd tactics with his skills in magic and combat that allow him to fight and defeat the most dangerous supernatural beings. Beast Tamer: Kyuki has shown amazing natural talent as a Beast Tamer, able to befriend legendary mythological creatures. * Ceryneian Hind: An enormous hind (female deer) with golden antlers like a stag and hooves of bronze or brass, a mythological creature sacred to Artemis the Greek Goddess of Moon and Archery, it has immense speed and horsepower in its legs. * Erymanthian Boar: '''A giant monsterous boar that lived on Mount Erymanthos. It has tremendous strength, able to demolish buildings and large obstacles with sheer brute force. * '''Hati Hróðvitnisson and Sköll: The sons of the legendary God Devouring Wolf Fenrir of Norse Mythology, though not as powerful, the two have inherited Fenrir's god slaying fangs. Stealth Master: Originally, Kyuki have rudimentary stealth skills which he could sneak back into his home, and secretly witnessed his wife Yuzuka commiting adultery with his older brother Ryuuichi in the bedroom from under the bed without them even noticing, and after they left the bedroom to continue having sex in the shower, Kyuki quietly left the house to return to work in his company without Yuzuka and Ryuuichi realizing it though his brother had already noticed him. After becoming a fugitive from accidentally murdering his older brother, Kyuki was forced to go on the run, learning how to sneak and hide more effectively in order to escape police authorities searching for him, being able to do so for five days before he attempted suicide. Upon joining Grigori as its agent, Kyuki developed a specialty in fighting behind the scenes, frequently relied on sneak attacks to ambush supernatual beings during his missions. Becoming a master assassin and infiltrator, Kyuki was able to live in complete anonymity for the next three years that not only the police but also private investigators whom Yuzuka had hired to find her husband could not locate Kyuki. Kyuki can hide in plain sight, even travelled around in public without being noticed, though he required sunglasses and a muffler to cover his face as a precaution. Expert Marksman: From his training as an exorcist, Kyuki learnt to use Firearms, becoming an adept marksman, his skills honed further through practical experience in combat. In addition to the Regulus Nemea, Kyuki also relied on his precision with his pistol Dark Ace to kill enemies via accurate shots to vital points. From a distance, Kyuki could shoot Monet in the left eye when the latter violently frostbite Alicia Amy in the shoulder. When ambushing Zewulfa's Special Vampire Black Ops squad in the forest, Kyuki managed to kill three Vampires in quick succession with Dark Ace before engaging the rest in melee combat. Expert Craftsman: Kyuki has considerable craftsmanship in applying alchemy to craft pottery, creating make shift cooking equipments to be used for outdoor cooking during the three weeks spent rigorously training in the mountains of Greece with Jellal and Komachi. Komachi admired Kyuki's simple, rustic and elegant craftsmanship in his tea bowls, which she sold to Youkais becoming fairly popular among them. He also crafted intricate clay toy figurines for his foster children Akiko, Asahi, Shio and Emily as well as orphaned children of the church at Joanna's request including a chess set. Expert Chef: Jellal taught Kyuki how to blend a variety of high nutrition mixed fruits and vegetable juices and also to cook food using simple and ordinary ingredients that are not only delicious and also very nutritious for himself. Kyuki became more skilled and adept with practise by cooking his own meals daily, eventually Kyuki could efficently assist his lovers Kurumi, Sayuki, Joanna, Alexandra, Komachi and Violeta in the kitchen, making even simple and basic food delicious and appetizing. Even supernatural beings enjoyed Kyuki's cooking such as one of the Vanishing Dragon Sisters Reine who compared it to her younger cloned sister Reshiroth's cooking as well as Mitternacht Asmodeus. Equipment Regulus Nemea: '''Kyuki is the possessor of the Longinus Regulus Nemea of AxA universe. It takes the form of a battle axe, which holds the spirit of a Nemean Lion, Regulus, the Lion King. The Regulus Nemea can create huge fissures on the earth when struck, and when fully mastered can split an entire planet in half in one swing. The Regulus Nemea can also protect the possessor from projectile weapons and attacks. The Regulus Nemea can also transform into a huge lion named Regulus at the possessor's will, functioning similarly to Independent Avatar type Sacred Gears. Kyuki has immense mastery of the Regulus Nemea, able to masterfully focus and compressed its destructive earth breaking powers to cleave through the hardest defenses, the strongest enemies and even space itself. * '''Regulus Drive: A technique which channels the power of the Nemea Lion into Kyuki's body, enshroud himself in a golden aura which significantly enhanced his physical prowess. The golden aura also provide Kyuki immense defensive power particularly against projectile weapons and attacks. * Iron Beast Earth Severing Wind: Focusing Regulus Nemea's power into its blade, Kyuki performed a horizontal two handed axe swing, generating a powerful slashing shockwave powerful enough to slice through monsters, buildings and gigantic meteorites. This technique can be used in tandem with Regulus Drive or Magic to vastly increased its destructive power. * Regulus Gaia Burst Rex: Also known as the Earth Crushing Lion King, Kyuki's Sub-Species Balance Breaker which he fused with the spirit of Regulus, transforming into a Humanoid Nemean Lion with long mane like gold hair, razor sharp teeth and claws, tremendously enhanced his strength, speed and durability. The Regulus Nemea also transform into a massive and sleek two handed battle axe with tremendous cutting power. In addition to enhancing his physical prowess, Regulus Gaia Burst Rex also allow Kyuki to channel Regulus Nemea's earth breaking power directly into his fists and legs in the form of a gold aura, allowing Kyuki to perform immensely powerful punches and kicks on pair with Sairaorg's Regulus Rey Leather Rex. **'Denebola Leonis Crush: '''An enhanced version of Iron Beast Earth Severing Wind, which charged and compress Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker enhanced power entirely into the axe blade, with a single swing, Kyuki can generate immensely powerful slashing shockwave with a massive range that can cleanly slice apart a mountain size golem, by carefully control the power output it can be used consecutively several times in quick succession. **'Algieba Cavaliere Chop: A close range technique, which unlike Denebola Leonis Crush which emphasis wide range, Algieba Cavaliere Chop charged and focus Regulus Nemea's Balance Breaker enhanced power into striking a single point with the axe. Allowing Kyuki to cleave through the hardest defenses, even cut through Vâlvătaie's dragon scales that have greater defensive power than his ancestor Grendel and also Sairaorg's Breakdown the Beast Armor. **'''Zosma Royal Guard: A counter defensive technique, by positioning the Regulus Nemea Balance Breaker massive axe blade at the right angle to deflect an incoming attack while emiting its aura in the form of a powerful shockwave that redirect back the attack with even more destructive force. It is powerful enough to defend against one of Sairaorg's Breakdown the Beast enhanced punches, with the backlash damaging parts of Sairaorg's armour along with his punching arm. **'Algenubi' **'Adhafera' **'Al Jabhah Roar': Kyuki puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Regulus Nemea's power. He then pushes them into the floor, creating an immense impact. It can completely destroyed an entire battlefield. **'Chertan' **'Rasalas Meteor': With his Balance Breaker enhanced leg strength, Kyuki leaped up high into the air, concentrating all his enhanced strength and Regulus Nemea's power into his heel to perform a falling axe kick which have immense destructive power, inflicting tremendous damage on a target while also also creating a massive shockwave that creates a giant crater on the ground and decimating the surrounding structures. * Vajra Leo Luminary Rex: Also known as the Invincible Divine Lion of Star Seal Supremacy is Kyuki's Abyss Side Balance Breaker and the evolved form of Regulus Gaia Burst Rex '''after Kyuki had mastered his Balance Breaker to the limit. In addition to transforming into a Humanoid Nemean Lion enhancing his overall physical abilities, Kyuki also gained a White Lion themed armour with gold accents which is similar yet distinctively different from Sairaorg's '''Regulus Rey Leather Rex Imperial Purpure '''which grants him absolute power surpassing even the Breakdown the Beast, in this Abyss Side Balance Breaker, Regulus Nemea's earth breaking powers have evolve to create fissures in space itself, generating tremendous spatial shockwaves that can destroy anything. The armour also grants Kyuki an absolute defense with invulnerability powerful enough to withstand even attacks from god class beings. The Regulus Nemea also further transform into a gigantic uniquely shaped and ornate double headed battle axe engraved with an intricate lion's face in the middle which has absolute cutting power. According to Jellal, Vajra Leo Luminary Rex have the power to destroyed the world. '''Golden Fleece: The legendary Golden Fleece of Greek legends which is woven into a coat, given to Kyuki as a gift by Artemis after Kyuki had saved and heal an injured baby offspring of a Ceryneian Hind. It has unique healing powers, able to heal injuries via physical contact. Kyuki store the Golden Fleece in another dimension when not in use. Body Armour: Lute had use alchemy and magic to modify Kyuki's Nephilim Institue Uniforms and Exorcist priest attires, transmute and synthesize into them an advanced alchemical synthethic fabric of Lute's invention which is light, flexible like cloth yet extremely durable, further imbued with special defensive spells invented by Lute himself. This modified armour like clothing grants Kyuki a high level of enhanced protection against physical and magical attacks when worn. While undercover in the Carmillia Vampire territory as a hunter, Kyuki wore a different hunter outfit that has received similar modification, which Kyuki opted to continued wearing it in the upcoming battle against the Moonlight Beasts due to its high flexibility and lightness for mobility while retaining its superior protection. Dark Ace: The sister handgun to Jellal's former Crimson Joker revolver Lute had crafted, unlike Crimson Joker, Dark Ace is a sleek and jet black alchemy customized SIG Sauer P226 pistol designed for incredible firing speed, able to rapid fire multiple bullets at superhuman speed, Dark Ace also grants the wielder incredibly enhanced speed, fast enough to create after images of oneself, similar to Excalibur Rapidly. Kyuki can channel his wind magic into Dark Ace to amplify the velocity of its bullets, or gravity magic to amplify the force of its firepower. Sayuki's Omamori: A pair of Omamori amulets Sayuki Kushihashi made by combining Eastern Magic and Western Magic, able to protect against disasters or misfortune, given to Kyuki as a gift, in hope for his safety. Quotes * Why? Why did things turn out like this!? * A normal life is no longer possible for me, all I can do is move forward with this chance Grigori gave me, I will survive and live, using this axe, I will cut out a new path in life with my own two hands. Anyone that tries to stand in my way no matter who they are will die by my hands. * The people I love and trusted had betrayed me! Not just once but twice! My older brother whom I have grown up with since childhood and my wife whom I loved and cherished more than anything else! The pain is heartbreaking and unbearable, even if the pain were to subside with time, there will always be a deep scar carved into my heart! If I were to know of love only to suffer such despair in the end, I would rather not have any love in the first place! * Are you serious? Tokisaki-Sensei? Can I still be happy again? * No, even if time were to turn back, I will still do the same thing. As, Jellal had said, Ryuuichi and Yuzuka chose to betrayed me of their own free will, not only do they no longer reciporate my love, they even exploit my love for their own selfishness. Such people are not worth loving. Well, If I said I no longer feel any love towards Yuzuka, I would probably be lying, but it does'nt matter now. * Right now, I have Kurumi-Sensei, I decided to live for Kurumi-Sensei's sake, as long as Kurumi-Sensei is here, regardless of how painful the past, I will do my best to move on. * To be honest, when I was betrayed by my wife and brother twice and became a fugitive murderer, I have already completely given up any hopes for finding happiness along with my own life and future, even when Jellal recruited me into Grigori for a new life, telling me that I can find a chance for a happy ending, I am not really convinced, I put all my focus and energy entirely into my training and studies in Nephilim was simply to distract myself from pondering too much on my doubts and grief. However, Kurumi-Sensei, you love me a broken man who have lost all that is precious. You told me you love me for who I am. Even when I tried to reject your feelings, avoid and push you away, you never give up. You devote yourself to understand me, pursue and hold on tightly to me who have chose to sinked into despair, shut my eyes and heart off from the desire for joy of love. I who have lost faith in everything, you gave me back a happiness that was broken by betrayal, you restored the heart I have already discarded, you revived a shattered dream for a happy family that I have long given up on. You allow me to gained a new family who loved me with all their hearts. Thank you, Kurumi-Sensei, meeting you and falling in love with you is one of the greatest blessing I ever have. * What are you speaking like dying in battle is a great thing to be proud of? An honorable death? Don't make me laugh! Life is not something that you can casually discard for ridiculous knightly principles such as honor and chivalry. I am also not risking my life just because I like it! * You got too cocky...and you talk too much... * My other half! The supreme king of Nemea! Thou, who will cleave through the bottom of the Earth! I consecrate my body to you! Become one with me! (Kyuki's Balance Breaker chant) * I do not take any twisted cruel pleasure in violence and brutality. * Indeed, I do not take pleasure in brutality, but I have never said I will never use violence to end people's lives. * Plan No.5, soar across the Heavens, and chop this bastard in half! * That bastard, keep on aiming for people who isn't willing to fight! * A thousand mountains, ten thousand seas, the impure earthly world, regardless of what obstacles may lies ahead, Regulus will cut through everything!!! * Howl!!! Regulus Nemea!!! * If you have the time to blabber that its impossible, then help out, Longinus wielders!! Even if its a Super Devil, it is just the ability of one Devil! There's no rational reason our Sacred Gears's full power cannot stop it. * Nah, all I did was sleep. * Stop teasing. It's annoying. * Oi, what the hell's going on!? Someone just died.. What the hell is so funny about that!!? * What the hell were you doing, getting yourself chased down like that!! * Well. Don't worry about it. If I were to let you die, I won't be able to face Alethea and Deanleed. So what were you gonna do now, want to find another place to hide. * Zewulfa, she is absolutely unforgivable.. I will definitely avenge Patrick. * Cute..!? Alethea, how long are you gonna keep living in the past? She is already older than you by sixteen years, already a full-fledged adult. * Zewulfa, I don't fight for lofty reasons like justice or peace. I fight for myself and the people I care about. Patricius whom you executed back then was my friend, you killed my friend, that is something I cannot forgive. If you have nothing else to speak, then die! * I pray for the holy mantra of 360 heavenly spirits, I howl for the demonic curse of 720 earthly fiends''. ''The merciless judgment of the razing sun. The unbearable sorrow of the shivering night. Brilliant star of Nemea, thou are the infinte ruler of 1080 stars of destiny, unite with my flesh, become the incarnation of a Divine Beast. Rumble the Heavens, Break the Earth. Hyper Regulus Evolution Drive, Climb Over!!! (Kyuki's Abyss Side Balance Breaker chant) * Listen up! Yuzuka! I no longer fear death, but living with regrets is the one thing I refused to accept! I am done making sacrifices for a woman like you! Don't you dare make me angry, unlike before my patience has very short limits. You saw with your own eyes what happened to Ryuuichi that day three years ago, if you don't want to end up like him. Leave me the hell alone. * If you intend to call the police to arrest me for killing Ryuuichi, feel free to do so, I will just slaughter them all like I did to Ryuuichi. However if you wish to go that route, you better be prepared to die along with the police. This life was already meant to be discarded, I don't care what society thinks. I will never regret what I did, I will survive and do what I want to. I won't show any mercy to enemies. I will kill anyone who becomes my enemies even you. Trivia * Kyuki is stated to have astounding irregular growth rate like Issei Hyoudou of DxD Universe. * His current name which is a new name given to him by Jellal, his new first name Kyuki (九鬼) means "Nine Demons". ** His new surname Amagiri (天霧) means "Heavenly Mist".